Daiki
by Matatabi-san
Summary: Não importa o quão cuidadoso ou forte você for, a vida sempre irá encontrar uma maneira de te ferrar. Kisame descobriu isso da pior maneira. KisaIta. Mpreg.


******Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** MEU PRIMEIRO KISAITA KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Tenho hemorragias nasais gigantescas com esse casal, porque é simplesmente uma graça. Eu só tenho a morrer com esse casal e por isso decidi fazer uma one-shot deles, uma one-shot com Mpreg! Esperam que curtam.

* * *

Eles nunca haviam planejado isso.

Não.

Definitivamente não.

Kisame gostava de mulheres e Itachi acreditava não gostar de ninguém.

Até que eles dois se encontraram naquele cais.

Foi como se fogo e pólvora se encontrassem.

O mínimo toque, a mínima fala já era o suficiente para fazer com que os desejos mais primitivos surgissem nos dois homens.

E numa decisão silenciosa o par decidiu guardar seus sentimentos para si.

Até anos mais tarde.

O relacionamento de Itachi e Kisame havia se iniciado depois de dois anos de parceria na Akatsuki, Itachi não conseguia mais controlar a ânsia de seu corpo por Kisame e a atração que o espadachim sentia pelo o Uchiha estava se tornando insuportável, até que um dia as barreiras que ambos haviam trabalhado tão duro para erguer caíram.

Na época o Uchiha achou que era impossível ele ser mais feliz, Kisame era um amante, um companheiro, um amigo. Ele lhe ajudou a lidar com a culpa pelo o massacre e o ajudou a ser feliz novamente, para Itachi tudo não podia estar melhor.

Até que o casal atingiu o terceiro mês juntos.

Itachi vinha passando mal, na maior parte do tempo o Uchiha se sentia cansado e todas as manhãs o shinobi vomitava ou acordava enjoado e desequilibrado a ponto de que o ato de cair no chão havia se tornado uma ocorrência comum.

Dentro de si o Uchiha o temia que sua doença houvesse se agravado.

Oh como ele estava enganado.

* * *

Duas semanas depois Kisame trouxe uma ninja médica renegada, era uma mulher pequena de cabelos castanhos escuros presos num coque rígido, a kunoichi era uma jounin habilidosa e rapidamente soube o motivo da doença do Uchiha.

– Ele está grávida – A mulher rígida disse claro como água

– O quê?! – Kisame tentou se controlar para não matar a mulher, como ela se atrevia a dizer tal absurdo.

– Hana-san... – Itachi chamou a atenção da mulher, interrompendo seu amante de matar a mulher pequena – Como isso é possível? – O Uchiha perguntou num tom neutro

– Bem... Na verdade muitos shinobis de linhagens antigas podem conceber crianças, antigamente, antes das vilas shinobis serem criadas era uma obrigação mulheres irem para o campo de batalha dias depois de terem uma criança, pois o clã poderia ser aniquilado caso abaixasse a guarda – A médica explicou pacientemente – Por irem fracas para o campo de batalha muitas delas morriam, até que o número de mulheres reduziu tanto que a população feminina dos clãs quase chegou à extinção, eles não poderiam utilizar mulheres civis para carregarem as crianças, pois isso iria enfraquecer a linhagem, e eles também não poderiam engravidar toda a frota feminina que restava, foi então que alguns médicos desenvolveram um jutsu que dava aparelhos internos femininos a homens para que eles carregassem crianças – A mulher baixa parou de falar e observou a reação de seus clientes

– Estão me acompanhando? – A médica rígida questionou irritada

– Sim, continue– Itachi disse depois que seu amante se manteve em silêncio.

– Enfim, o jutsu foi um sucesso, os partos eram feitos utilizando um henge na parte inferior do corpo, criando uma saída para o feto e os homens até conseguiam amamentar suas crianças, com o tempo foi descoberto que os meninos herdavam os órgãos internos e que eles eram capazes de produzir uma criança tanto quanto seus pais, o jutsu foi esquecido assim como a gravidez masculina quando as vilas shinobis se iniciaram – A mulher terminou e olhou interrogativamente para os dois homens.

– E então, vão manter a gravidez ou não? – Hana perguntou cruzando os braços. Kisame e Itachi se olharam por alguns instantes e em seguida Itachi respondeu

– Nos precisamos de alguns dias para pensar, obrigada pelo o seu tempo Hana-san – O Uchiha agradeceu e a mulher pequena sorriu levemente.

– Disponha – Hana disse e em seguida seguiu em direção à porta, antes de sair a mulher se virou e aceitou o dinheiro que o Akatsuki mais alto lhe deu e antes de ir embora a mulher disse para Kisame – Escute, eu vou me manter na cidade por mais cinco dias, caso queiram manter ou tirar o feto venham até mim, é difícil encontrar um ninja médico fugitivo tão bom quanto eu – Em seguida a mulher de um metro e meio desapareceu num sopro de fumaça

* * *

Dias depois Kisame e Itachi decidiram manter a gravidez e Hana, a ninja médica renegada, encontrava o casal todos os meses, ela decidiu acompanha-los para que pudesse ajudar Itachi, a mulher pequena lhe receitou uma dieta balanceada, vitaminas e havia cortado todo o dango, o que resultou num Itachi muito puto e numa médica irritada.

"– _Claro senhor gênio, encha seu rabo de dango e ganhe de presente uma diabetes"._

Logo se tornou claro que Hana apesar de pequena não era nada tímida, a médica de cabelos castanhos não tinha medo de criticar e chamar a atenção do Uchiha, para grande alegria de Kisame, que não queria ficar na linha de fogo.

Quando a gravidez avançou para o sexto mês e Itachi começou a ter dificuldades para manter seu genjutsu, o bebê começou a absorver mais chakra do Uchiha, que só conseguiu manter o genjutsu com a ajuda de seu parceiro, ainda assim o problema não havia sido resolvido, pois quanto mais Kisame lhe dava chakra quanto mais seu bebê o sugava.

Itachi não sabia o certo porque isso acontecia, talvez seu filho conseguia absorver chakra com a pele como Kisame, ou talvez ele necessitasse de mais chakra, já que era fruto de dois shinobis poderosos, não importava realmente o motivo, contanto que seu filho estivesse seguro Itachi estava bem.

* * *

Nos três meses seguintes Itachi e Kisame se manteram numa corda bamba, o bebê foi absorvendo muito chakra nos últimos tempos, a ponto de Itachi ter que andar tocando em Kisame para que conseguisse receber seu chakra para que não morresse de exaustão de chakra. Por sorte, os encontros com a Akatsuki eram raros e a organização não havia capturado nenhum Bijuu recentemente.

A vida ia seguindo e a gravidez de Itachi evoluindo e no momento a grande questão era o que eles iriam fazer com a criança.

Deixá-lo com civis estava fora de questão, era uma questão de orgulho para os dois shinobis que sua cria fosse levantado como um guerreiro, porém deixa-lo em uma vila shinobi também era perigoso. Itachi sabia que assim que seu filho enfrentasse uma missão mais perigosa em que suas emoções ficassem fora de controle ele despertaria o Sharingan, e alguém de Konoha poderia descobrir, o que geraria um grande problema.

E foi então que em uma das consultas de Hana a médica apareceu com uma sugestão divina.

– Deixem-no com os Samurais – A médica disse enquanto lixava a unha de Itachi, o Uchiha havia descoberto que a mulher era uma ótima manicure.

– Samurais? – Kisame murmurou duvidoso, apesar de ser um shinobi experiente ele nunca havia enfrentado um Samurai, dizem que alguns deles eram tão rápidos que os Shinobis sequer tinham tempo de fazer selos de mão para utilizar ninjutsu.

– Sim, apesar de terem uma política um pouco ultrapassada é a melhor coisa a fazer caso seja um menino, já que apenas homens são Samurais, eles são treinados depois dos quatorze anos, o que pode proporcionar um crescimento saudável para a criança, além disso, os Samurais não sabem nada sobre doujutsu e suas vestimentas são totalmente cobertas por causa do frio que faz na maioria dos países, ou seja, mesmo que o Sharingan desperte em batalha eles dificilmente irão perceber – Hana explicou pacientemente para o Uchiha e o Espadachim que mantinham um olhar pensativo no rosto.

– É uma boa ideia – Itachi disse convencido

– É... É uma boa ideia – Kisame murmurou pensativo

No final, o casal concordou, porém a decisão os deixou com um gosto amargo na boca.

* * *

Num quarto de hospital um homem de cabelos ébanos segurava uma figura pequena numa manta feita para recém-nascidos, o homem apesar de pálido e cansado sorria suavemente para a criança que olhava com olhos grandes e curiosos para a pessoa que o carregou durante nove meses.

– Ele é lindo – A voz de Itachi soou incrivelmente suave enquanto acariciava os poucos fios de cabelo do bebê

– Obviamente ele puxou a mãe – Kisame disse com um sorriso amargo no rosto, o Akatsuki não estava triste por seu filho ter nascido, porém a ideia de deixa-lo que o incomodava.

– Kaa-san... – A palavra dançou pelos lábios finos de Itachi – É uma pena que eu não vou poder me acostumar a essa palavra – O Uchiha murmurou amargo (1)

E é claro que seria, apesar de não terem planejado ter um filho e por mais estranho que fosse uma criança ser gerada por um homem Itachi e Kisame o amavam, o amavam desde o instante que souberam de sua existência e o amariam até a morte.

– Você quer segurá-lo? – A voz de Itachi tirou o espadachim de seus pensamentos

– Quero, mas... Será que não vou machucá-lo? – Kisame perguntou receoso, a criança parecia tão pequena, tão frágil, tão perfeita que o Akatsuki temia feri-lo com suas mãos que existiam apenas para matar.

– Você não vai machucá-lo, é só não apertá-lo – Itachi disse dando um pequeno sorriso ao entregar a criança a seu pai, Kisame pegou seu filho um pouco desajeitado, porém depois de alguns instantes o Akatsuki se acostumou e agora a criança pequena agarrava o dedo indicador do Akatsuki, que observava a criança fascinada, quando uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção

– Brânquias – Kisame murmurou assustado

– O que foi? – Itachi perguntou curioso

– Ele tem brânquias – O Akatsuki disse um pouco mais alto para que seu amante ouvisse

– Eu percebi – Itachi disse despreocupado

– Como você parece tão calmo com isso?! – Kisame perguntou assustado

– Bem... Pelo menos ele não vai morrer afogado – Itachi disse e encolheu os ombros – E eu achei que elas caíram bem nele – O Uchiha murmurou um pouco sem graça

– Acho que sim... Ele não parece ruim com elas – Kisame concordou depois de dar uma segunda olhada em seu filho, as três linhas embaixo de seus olhos eram suaves, quase imperceptíveis, sua pele era suave, o nariz pequeno, as bochechas gordinhas e os olhos grandes, e os poucos fios em sua cabeça não eram azuis, muito menos o tom carvão de Itachi, na verdade era uma mistura de ambos, formando uma espécie de miragem, hora azul, hora negro.

– Nós não escolhemos um nome para ele – Itachi disse interrompendo a linha de pensamento de Kisame

– Sim... Você poderia nomeá-lo, foi você quem teve o todo o trabalho afinal – O Hoshigaki disse um pouco sem graça, tudo que o espadachim fez foi deixar que seu amante quebrasse sua mão

– Não, eu quero que você dê um nome a ele – O Uchiha disse suavemente e continuou – Você deve nomeá-lo, justamente porque eu o carreguei e o tive, você deve nomeá-lo para fazer parte dele – Itachi disse e esperou uma resposta de seu amante

– Eu nunca tinha pensado sobre isso – Kisame murmurou e deu um suspiro – Que tal Daiki? – O espadachim disse olhando com expectativa para seu amante

– Daiki? Significa de grande valor, certo? – Itachi murmurou e em seguida deu um sorriso suave – Eu gostei

– Então... Você gostou também, Daiki? – Kisame perguntou para a pequena criança que deu um pequeno puxão no dedo do espadachim

– Ow! Ow! – Kisame gritou e Itachi o olhou surpreso

– Você está gritando porque um bebê puxou seu dedo? – O Uchiha se perguntou se aquele era mesmo seu amante que tinha fama de ser durão

– Não, estou gritando porque um bebê puxou o dedo da minha mão que _você_ quebrou – Kisame respondeu e Itachi corou de vergonha

* * *

Num chão coberto por neve duas figuras andavam lentamente, não porque estavam cansados, mas porque não queriam chegar ao destino do qual estavam indo, mas querer não é poder, e por mais que Itachi e Kisame quisessem ficar com seu filho eles não podiam, eles eram criminosos, assassinos, uma criança inocente nunca deveria ser criada por eles.

Itachi segurou o pequeno Daiki mais apertado conforme o casal chegou perto da casa que estavam indo, eles já haviam escolhido uma família, o plano já estava formado, eles entrariam na casa, Itachi colocaria uma genjutsu no casal, fazendo-os acreditar que Daiki foi posto na porta de casa e que eles decidiram ficar com ele.

A família da qual haviam escolhido era uma família de Samurais, formada por um pai, que era um Samurai de alto nível que vinha de uma longa linhagem de Samurais e uma mulher civil, na verdade o casal não chegava a ser uma família, já que a mulher não conseguia engravidar. Itachi e Kisame decidiram deixar Daiki com esse casal justamente por esse motivo.

O casal de criminosos entraram silenciosamente na casa, Daiki dormia confortavelmente nos braços do Uchiha e sequer percebeu o que estava acontecendo a sua volta, foi então que ao virarem para a sala o casal de criminosos encontrou o casal que estavam procurando, o homem lia um livro enquanto a mulher costurava algo pacientemente, era um casal já antigo, parecia beirar os quarenta anos, a mulher tinha cabelos castanhos e o homem cabelos negros, o que era bastante comum.

Kisame limpou a garganta, fazendo com que o casal os olhassem surpresos. No mesmo instante em que os dois pares de olhos se conectaram com o Sharingan de Itachi o casal entrou em um transe e Itachi começou a manipular a mente do casal.

* * *

– Itachi... – Kisame murmurou pondo uma mão no ombro de seu amante, seria questão de minutos antes que o casal acordasse e pensasse que acabou de resgatar uma criança órfã

Itachi se manteve em silêncio e não respondeu o chamado do espadachim, em seus braços Daiki dormia tranquilamente sem ter consciência da dor que o Uchiha sentia.

O Akatsuki menor olhou a sala por alguns instantes, como se estivesse em busca de algo, quando se lembrou de uma coisa.

– Kisame – Itachi chamou seu amante

– Sim? – O Akatsuki mais alto respondeu atento aos movimentos do Uchiha

– Você ainda tem o cesto em que Daiki dorme? – O Uchiha perguntou se virando para olhar nos olhos de seu parceiro

– Sim, você o quer? – Kisame perguntou e Itachi assentiu levemente

No segundo seguinte Kisame revirou sua bolsa de armas até achar o pergaminho que armazenava o cesto, rapidamente Kisame o tirou e o entregou a Itachi, que o pegou com sua mão livre e o pôs em cima da mesa de centro, em seguida o Itachi caminhou até o casal inconsciente e abriu os olhos dos dois, um de cada vez, Kisame não podia ver o que o Uchiha estava fazendo, mas previa que seu amante fosse mudar alguma coisa na mente de ambos.

Itachi se afastou do casal e caminhou até o seu amante, ficando apenas poucos centímetros de distância do peito musculoso de Kisame.

– Quando eu o deixar no cesto nós vamos correr para o leste até que eu me canse, entendido? – O Uchiha disse com uma expressão neutra, o que impediu de Kisame saber o que seu amante estava pensando.

– Entendido – O Hoshigaki preferiu concordar com seu amante ao invés de tentar saber o que ele sentia, até porque isso estava claro demais, eles estavam abandonando seu filho, o fruto do amor deles e isso não era nada agradável.

Itachi ficou na ponta dos pés e encostou seus lábios na boca de Kisame que abaixou seu pescoço para que seu amante não fizesse tanto esforço.

Em seguida o Uchiha se virou e caminhou com passos lentos até a mesa de centro, a mandíbula de Itachi estava rígida por causa da tensão, ele sabia que tinha poucos minutos antes que o casal acordasse, e quando isso acontecesse Itachi dificilmente ia conseguir coloca-los em um genjutsu novamente, seu chakra não havia voltado completamente apesar de ter tido Daiki a três dias.

As mãos do Uchiha se contraíram e com um suspiro cansado Itachi se abaixou para por Daiki dentro do cesto, o bebê se mexeu um pouco com a perda de calor dos braços de sua mãe, porém se manteve dormindo. Quando as mãos de Itachi soltaram por completo a manta macia que cobria o pequeno Uchiha o homem de cabelos negros fechou os olhos, e correu.

* * *

Enquanto seguia Itachi Kisame se lembrou de quando tinha doze anos e teve que escoltar um casal de comerciantes notórios, a mulher tinha um bebê pequeno, um recém-nascido como Daiki, e durante a viagem a mãe da criança havia dito uma vez.

"_Quando você se casa é porque você ama aquela pessoa a ponto de dividir sua vida com ela, quando você tem um filho é porque o amor de vocês é tão grande que você tem que compartilhar com o mundo"._

Apesar de não ser casado com Itachi Kisame dividia uma vida com ele, eles eram parceiros em batalha, eles eram amantes, e agora eles tinham um filho, tinham um filho porque o amor que eles sentiam era grande demais para permanecer apenas neles dois.

O Espadachim se lembrou que durante a missão shinobis de outro vilarejo apareceram, eles haviam sido eliminados rapidamente, porém ainda havia dois que estava escondidos, e quando o parceiro de Kisame abaixou a guarda os dois shinobis inimigos correram e o mataram para que pudessem vingar seus companheiros caídos e para completarem a missão.

Foi apenas questão de segundos antes que Kisame percebesse a situação e atacasse os dois homens rapidamente, o mais baixo deles foi morto facilmente, mas o mais alto conseguiu ser mais rápido e chegar em direção a mulher que ao invés de correr ou gritar, deu as costas para o homem para que pudesse proteger seu filho. Felizmente a mulher não chegou a ser ferida e o shinobi foi morto rapidamente.

Naquele dia Kisame não havia entendido porque a mulher seria capaz de se sacrificar para salvar um bebê, mas agora enquanto seguia Itachi e via poucas trilhas de água saindo de seus olhos Kisame conseguia entender.

Ele e Itachi tinham algo de grande valor, e eles o amavam, eles sabiam que seu bem precioso ia crescer, se tornar um Samurai e nunca iria saber sobre eles e ainda assim Kisame não poderia deixar de amar a pequena criança.

Os pensamentos de Kisame foram interrompidos quando os passos de Itachi foram diminuindo até o ponto de parar completamente.

– Itachi? – Kisame chamou seu parceiro tentando atrair sua atenção, porém o Uchiha não se mexeu. O Hoshigaki lançou um olhar avaliativo sobre seu amante e notou que o Uchiha não parecia cansado, o que o deixou em alerta.

– Itachi? – Kisame chamou novamente seu amante

– Eu quero... – Itachi murmurou num tom praticamente inaudível – EU QUERO MEU FILHO! – O Uchiha gritou e se virou pronto para correr de volta para o país do ferro, porém Kisame o pegou num abraço de ferro

Itachi chutou, socou e esperneou tentando sair dos braços de seu amante, o Uchiha estava desesperado a ponto de morder Kisame, que ignorou a dor e continuou mantendo Itachi em seus braços.

– Me solte Kisame! – Itachi rosnou enquanto arranha os braços de seu amante

– Não! Você não pode voltar lá! – O Akatsuki mais alto disse num tom firme que não deixava espaço para discussão

– MAS EU PRECISO! – Itachi gritou e olhou desesperado para seu parceiro – Kisame eu... preciso – O Uchiha diminuiu o tom e abaixou a cabeça em derrota

– Eu sei que você quer cuidar dele Tachi – Kisame sussurrou no ouvido de seu parceiro enquanto o abraçava e fazia pequenos círculos em suas costas

– Eu quero... Eu quero dar um lar pra ele, eu quero pintar seu quarto, mas não de azul, você ia se camuflar e assustá-lo – O Uchiha disse um pouco amuado e Kisame deu uma risada baixa

– E você ia me bater e mimá-lo – Kisame divagou e Itachi sorriu tristemente

– É, acho que sim – O Uchiha concordou num murmuro sonolento

* * *

Agora que Itachi havia se acalmado os dois shinobis estavam sentados nos pés de uma enorme árvore, Itachi dormiu rapidamente devido ao cansaço e Kisame se manteve de guarda, apesar de ter o Uchiha dormindo em seus braços.

As mãos pequenas de Itachi agarravam com força sua capa da Akatsuki, e as finas sobrancelhas estavam unidas como se ele estivesse sofrendo, Kisame acariciou o vinco e suspirou em derrota ao continuar a ver as finas sobrancelhas unidas.

O Hoshigaki sabia que no dia seguinte Itachi iria agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele sabia que por baixo da camada fria havia um monte dor, e isso era de se esperar, eles haviam perdido algo importante, algo de grande valor, eles haviam deixado Daiki para trás por causa de quem eles são.

Não importa o quão cuidadoso ou forte você for, a vida sempre irá encontrar uma maneira de te ferrar. Kisame descobriu isso da pior maneira.

* * *

**N/A:** (1) Quando se trata de Mpreg não vejo nada de errado o cara que carrega a criança ser chamado de mãe, não porque é o Uke, mas sim porque carregou a criança, o que tecnicamente o torna a mãe da criança, por isso na fanfic Itachi não estranhou se chamar mãe.


End file.
